Cries of a Raven
by lost.valkyrie
Summary: Rukia: Fearless, unruly, spirited and at the end of the road. What put her in stage? And what is the OHP? Well frankly, just read it and you might enjoy it.
1. Prologue

**Heyy,**

**It's and this my first fanfict. For more info about me please check my profile. One more thing. I like to talk to my characters (figments of my imagination). **

**Rukia: Who you calling figments of your imagination?**

** : Erm... No one. *shifty eyes***

**Rukia: I'll show you figment of imagination... *Wips sode no shirayuki out***

** : Zanpakuto against unarmed civilian. Stuff my life... *runs away to t****he forest***

* * *

Rukia knew it would be hard, but she never imagined how much pain she would have to disguise. As she sat on the roof top she tried not to look to, but just couldn't help herself. This was going to kill her.

No, this was her best friend and her… other friend_. _

_I can create a new term for that later._

It was too complicated for now. Currently Rukia just had to get herself off the roof before she exploded. She quickly escaped from her hiding spot on the roof and to the kitchen. Luckily no one was there, so she grabbed a bottle of Iced Tea and fled for her room.

Too much. Too sudden.

_Alright, Rukia. Calm down and try to make sense of yourself._

But obviously she as beyond sense right now.

There was noise coming from the door beneath her room window. Cautiously, Rukia parted the curtain and peered through the window. There wasn't much that Rukia was afraid of, but over the recent turn of events she felt like she couldn't be more careful.

Sure enough when she looked down she was faced by none other, but what she was trying to avoid.

The Orange Hair Pair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. PLEASE! Don't give me too much hate for writing an Ichirukia. My friend is lie2me1moretime and she's already bugging me because she's a die hard Ichihime lover. But read her Ichihme fanfict, The Hell Butterfly. It's pretty good for an Ichihime. I can't thank you enough for reading,**

**May the cookies be with you,**


	2. Dove and Raven

'I like Ichigo.'

Those three words rung through my mind like a loud, irritating church bell that wouldn't go away. Why did I allow such a simple sentence effect me so much?

_Focus, Rukia. Focus on what Orihime is saying._

Yes, I was sitting on the inflatable bed that Orihime saves for guest. It was her birthday; she invited me over for a sleepover. How could I say no? She's one of my only girlfriends. Wait, make that my only girlfriend. My best friend. I've spent most of my life being one of the boys. Guys are just so much easier. None of this romantic stuff, just plain, hardcore, rough fun. That's what friends are for, right?

Right then Orihime, swings a silver chain in front of my face. It's a necklace. I carefully lift the pendant with my hand. A silver little bird beginning to fly. In the corner of the left wing had the word "Best" on it. It was at that moment which I realized that Orihime was wearing a similar silver necklace. On her right it said "Friends". It was then that I notice this bird was …

'A dove.'

Orihime looked at me. I didn't see that I had just spoken aloud. Orihime must have think I was weird for saying something so out of the blue.

'Yes, it is. Yours is a raven, I thought it might suit you better.' Orihime smiled.

A white dove. A white, pure, innocent dove. This obviously suited Orihime better than me. Doves, after all, were the symbol of peace and love. Ravens were solitary mysterious dark creatures. That would swoop down every once in a while. Definitely, my kind of animal.

Orihime seeing me in deep thought was concerned, "If you don't like it I can go to the shop and get it changed."

'No. It's very appropriate. 'I force myself to smile. I have to show Orihime how much I appreciate her making me her best friend. Yeah, she's my only girlfriend, but Orihime has heaps of other friends at school.

Anyway I like Orihime. She is so kind to me. Took me under her wing. Trusted me, before I trusted her. She's also super understanding. And she really cares and is nice to EVERYONE! Not just certain people, everyone and anyone. How does she do that? I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like her.

'So do you think Ichigo likes me back?'

I stare at Orihime in surprise. All the happy fluffy feelings of earlier evaporated in one sentence. What should I reply? I don't know. He and Orihime get along really well so…

'Maybe…I'm not sure, Hime-chan. Erm… I might not be the right person to ask. '

'Of course you are. You guys train together, perform soul reaper duties together, walk to school together and… **You live in his house!**'

When she says it like that... Woah. I do spend a lot of time with Ichigo. But I'm sure Ichigo never thought about me like this. I mean why he would…

_Okay, Rukia. Let's just not go there._

'Well, I never really asked. It's not the kind of thing you can casually bring up on a regular conversation. '

'Rukia, please?'

'Yeah, what do I say Orihime. Hey Ichigo! Would you happen to like Orihime?'

'NO! You ask him if he would like to go out with me.'

_Seriously?_

The next morning,guess who appeared out at the door ?

'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i! Ichigo!' Orhime squeaked, a few octaves too high to be natural.

Ichigo smiles 'Good to see you too, Hime-chan.'

I try to act as if I'm not in the room. I can't hear them. This does not affect me. Just a casual by stander who happens to be there. Trying to show a sudden interest in the wall. It's a beautiful plain white wall. I'm working very hard to put it to memory. Not interested in what you're saying, at al-

'_Rukia!_', Ichigo calls, impatiently implying that this is not the first time he has tried to get my attention. 'When you're done staring at the wall can we go home? Dad sent me here to pick you up.'

We say our goodbyes and leave Orihime's apartment. On our way out, Orihime silently mouths to me '_Ask him!_' My head decides to nod without my consent, but she smiles broadly anyway. I can't help but smile back. Her smile is contagious.

Ichigo and I start the awkward walk home. The conversation is light and every attempt at good conversation sputters and crashes. Finally we walk in silence. A silence Ichigo takes upon himself to break.

'So… Er… Rukia. How's Orihime?'


End file.
